Someone Like You
by kmart92
Summary: Will being stuck in the squad car with Gail Peck all day finally convince Sam that he needs to man-up? Or will he need a bit of a push? Song-fic kinda? based on Adele's "Someone Like You".
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Rookie Blue but as long I get my weekly RB fix (not to mention the hundreds of replays I watch almost everyday – sad but true) then I think I can live without it (maybe not!)**_

_**OK – so this is probably gonna be a 2-chapter story (we'll see) about Sam finally manning up and telling Andy what she means to him. Based on Adele's song "Someone Like You", I couldn't resist having Gail give him a swift kick up the backside! Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think!**_

**SOMEONE LIKE YOU**

_God! Just shut up!_ Sam's mind screamed as he inwardly cursed himself for his bad luck, as he had been since the start of shift about 20 minutes ago. Not only did he absolutely detest prisoner transport, hell, last time was well and truly bad enough for him to think it couldn't possibly get any worse, but no! Wrong again. Normally he didn't mind working with her, it was always a lot quieter without Andy in the car. But ever since 2 weeks ago, when McNally told him she'd moved in with Callaghan, she'd started babbling, never shutting up. And the conversation, well, lecture would be a far more appropriate word, was always centred on one thing...

Sam's hands gripped the steering wheel even tighter, making his knuckles go pale. He looked across at the blonde sitting next to him, her hands gesturing wildly, a determined glare in her eyes that made her seem almost threatening. Almost. Her mouth was moving animatedly and he tried vainly to block out her words but each one felt like a punch in the gut. _5 hours? How the hell am I going to last 5 hours with __her__?_

"You're an idiot, you know that? She's in love with you and you're not even man enough to let your guard down for 2 seconds to tell her how you feel!"

"I beg to differ Peck," Sam's voice was strained and hard, like he was spitting out his words, "First, if she loved me, she would not have moved in with Golden Boy. Don't you think that's an important factor to consider in this? And second, what I feel? How the hell would you know how I feel. Don't you dare presume to know me, Peck!

"Oh come on! I'm not blind. God! The entire station knows that both of you are madly in love with each other and yet you're both too pig-headed to actually admit it. Seriously – are you going to let your stupid arrogance and pride get in the way of your happiness?"

"SHUT UP PECK!"

"No! I have no idea why she's moved in with that guy, but have you ever stopped to think that maybe it might just have something to do with you hiding the truth from her and then constantly pushing the 2 of the back together every time there's problems? Huh? Did you ever think that perhaps if you talked to her, that she might return the feelings and finally break up with Homicide Luke?"

"Peck, I'm not having this conversation with you again. I'm sick to death of hearing it!"

"Yeah, well, I'm sick to death of Andy walking around with that sad puppy expression on her face every time Callaghan ditches her for a case and you sit back and do nothing. Hell, I'm even more sick to death of your attitude for the past 2 weeks, oddly enough coinciding with her moving in with him, and I can't stand seeing your pissed-off scowl like the world is against you, when really it's all your fault for screwing up your own life! God dammit! Just do something already!"

Sam looked across at her and fixed her with the deadly glare he's famous for. His voice was quiet, but menacing. "Starting right now, you will leave both me and this fricking subject alone for the remainder of the trip." Seeing Gail open her mouth in protest, he held up his hand, distinctly putting an end to her argument. "AND, you will let me run my OWN life without any interference from you. Got it?" She glared right back at him, arms folded in a huff. "Brood as much as you like, Peck, but if I hear another word about McNally coming out of your mouth, I will not hesitate for a second about leaving you on the side of the road. Clear? Good."

They each turned away from the other and let the silence engulf the squad car. Sam focused determinedly on the road ahead, ignoring the grumpy blonde beside him, grateful for a reprieve and hoping it would last.

Gail looked out her window, her jaw clenched tightly as she grinded her teeth. She was not used to being so overruled like that; her last name always gave her an air of authority – a presence. Gail had slowly running out of steam after going steadily at it for almost half an hour. _I don't know what else I can say to him, nothing seems to be getting through to him. Well, I've still got 4 and a half hours to change his mind..._

5 minutes elapsed, then 10, 20, 45 minutes. Still neither said anything, preferring instead to look across and glower at each other occasionally.

The solitude was starting to irritate Sam and he was almost tempted to try small, pointless conversation to break the quiet, but then he figured there was always a possibility it might start her up again. Silence would be far better than listening to _that_! So, he kept his mouth shut.

Sighing, Gail finally spoke up. "Can we at least listen to some music?"

"Sure, fine. Whatever."

_Bing!_ It was like a light bulb had gone on in her head. _A plan, a brilliant plan!_ Her hand that had reach for the radio quickly changed direction and disappeared under her seat. Sam looked at her inquisitively, one eyebrow raised.

"I got this new CD the other day. It's really good, you might like it." Her voice was cold and metallic, only her eyes betraying a hint of hostility and evil.

Sam didn't know entirely what she was up to, but she sure as hell hadn't backed down yet. "Peck..." he said as a warning, his voice wary.

"No, really, it's got some great songs. They really speak to you, you know tell a story, give advice, that kinda thing. Real personal." She was being careful not to actually mention him and Andy, but made sure she was pointed enough so he would not miss her not-so-subtle underlying meaning.

"Don't, Peck." She ignored him and slipped the CD in the stereo.

"Hmmm, what was that song I was thinking of? Aha! Number 11. Here we go." Gail pressed play and immediately the soft, sorrowful music started. Sam knew he was in trouble and probably could have yanked the damn thing out, if he wasn't the slightest bit intrigued.

**I heard that you're settled down  
>That you found a girl<br>And you're married now**

**I heard that your dreams came true.**  
><strong>Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you<strong>

**Old friend, why are you so shy?**  
><strong>Ain't like you to hold back, or hide from the light<strong>

**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited**  
><strong>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<strong>  
><strong>I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded<strong>  
><strong>That for me it isn't over<strong>

**Never mind I'll find someone like you**  
><strong>I wish nothing but the best for you, too<strong>  
><strong>"Don't forget me", I begged, "I'll remember", you said<strong>  
><strong>Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead.<strong>  
><strong>Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead.<strong>

"Switch it off, Peck!"

"No! Listen up, Swarek!"

Sam wanted to reach across and press eject, but his hands wouldn't move. Instead, they again clenched around the steering wheel as he listened, seeing himself in the music.

**You know how the time flies  
>Only yesterday was the time of our lives<br>We were born and raised in a summer haze  
>Bound by the surprise of our glory days<strong>

**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited**  
><strong>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<strong>  
><strong>I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded<strong>  
><strong>That for me it isn't over.<strong>

**Never mind I'll find someone like you**  
><strong>I wish nothing but the best for you, too<strong>  
><strong>"Don't forget me", I begged, "I'll remember", you said<strong>  
><strong>Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead.<strong>

**Nothing compares, no worries or cares**  
><strong>Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made.<strong>  
><strong>Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?<strong>

**Never mind I'll find someone like you**  
><strong>I wish nothing but the best for you<strong>  
><strong>"Don't forget me", I begged, "I'll remember", you said<strong>  
><strong>Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead.<strong>

**Never mind I'll find someone like you**  
><strong>I wish nothing but the best for you, too<strong>  
><strong>"Don't forget me", I begged, "I'll remember", you said<strong>  
><strong>Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead.<strong>

**Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead.**

Gail watched the play of emotions slide across his face. Anger, acknowledgement, sadness, love and finally, admission. Then she saw something else which she never expected to see from a man like Sam Swarek. Tears. Gail saw his chest going up and down rapidly as he tried to control himself. She saw his eyes become glassy and his bottom lip tremble just slightly, before he quickly turned his head away and clamped his eyes tightly shut, scrunching up his face in an endeavour to rid himself of the pain coursing through his body.

Sam suddenly pulled the car to a stop next to a dirty alleyway. "What's are you doing? What's going on?" Gail was concerned now – was he going to chuck her out?

He struggled with his seat belt but eventually got free. He flung open the door and barely managed to gasp out the words, "I can't breathe" before bolting into the nearby alley.

Gail followed him as he ran straight to the end brick wall and leaned his arms against it, facing it at his attempted to breathe deeply. In, out, in, out. _Just breathe_. She stood at the other end of the alleyway watching him, completely unsure of what she should do, how she should help him. Hell, even _if_ she should help him. Hence, she was relieved when he took his hands off the wall and straightened up. Gail thought he must have calmed down, and so was totally not expecting what came next. Not that it was entirely out of character for him. He was Sam Swarek after all.

Sam took one last deep breath and pushed off the bricks, before unleashing every skerrick of anger, frustration and pain that he had felt over the past year and a bit. He kicked and punched and slammed his body into the wall in a kind of frenzied passion that took hold of him.

"Fucking... stupid... God dammit! You're a worthless piece of shit, Sammy, you know that? What the fricking hell is the matter with you? Jesus fucking Christ! Aarrrggghhhh!" Sam swore loudly and smashed his fists against the bricks a few more times before turning his attention to the nearby large industrial rubbish bin.

He kept up this rampage for almost 5 minutes, with Gail simply looking on in shock and for once, more than a bit scared of the man that had utterly succumb to his feelings of devastation. It was only when he collapsed in the corner that she began to walk towards him.

Sam pulled his knees up to his chest and let his head fall into his hands. His knuckles were raw and bloodied, scraped away until they felt like his insides every time he saw her with _him_. Every time he remembered the blackout. Every day. He rubbed his face roughly, almost gouging out his eyes in the process, trying to rid himself of every memory with her in it, trying to scratch out his pitiful existence until he was back to the old Sam.

He kept rubbing, harder and harder, until he was startled by the feeling of a hand on his, stilling his movement. He looked up to see Peck's face staring down at him, filled with concern and sympathy. Something he never thought he'd see from that girl.

She knelt beside him, taking one hand in hers and balancing her other hand gently on his shoulder. In that moment, his big brown eyes made him look like a lost little child. Instead of the commanding and harsh voice she'd used for the past hour or so, Gail bent her head further down to look him in the eyes, and whispered, gently and soothingly, "Sam, you have to tell her. Before it's too late."

He released a shaky breath and began to stand up. He started walking away, back to the squad car and Gail figured he'd just dismiss it all again. If she wasn't watching him intently and didn't see his lips vaguely move as he turned back to her for a second, she might have thought she imagined it. But she didn't. And as the wind blew in her direction, she caught his soft tone, "I know..."

_**So, that was just an idea I came up with when I was listening to the song and it instantly reminded me of Sam and Andy. Hope you all enjoyed it. Probably got 1 more chapter left, but I don't know, maybe more if you like it. I'd love to hear some of your thoughts on this, so please please please **__**REVIEW**__**!**_

_**P.S – Did anyone else pick up on the fact that Sam was soooo much more happier in the last episode than in any other? He was laughing, joking and had a smile on his face almost the entire time – Wow, he's so hot! Anyway, moving on (ahem) – I loved the last scene in "Monster"; I swear I've watched that episode over 20 times and the last scene probably double that, if not more! In case you hadn't guessed, I'm seriously addicted! Bring on Thursday night!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Same as usual. Don't own Rookie Blue or Sam Swarek – sad but unfortunately true. **_

_**So, here's the second part to this story, in other words, the last part. Hope you've all enjoyed it. Please let me know of any other ideas you have for more stories, cos I love writing them and can't wait to continue. Oh, and don't forget to review! (I would also like to give credit to "Gilmore Girls", My Best Friend's Wedding", and "Emma" for giving me ideas and using a few of their lines!)**_

The rest of the long drive passed in relative silence. Gail, having said her piece and content that Sam had finally got the message, was simply waiting for him to ask for help or advice if need be. Sam was completely oblivious to the fleeting time, a mile away in thoughts of how to brooch the subject with Andy and convince her that _he _was the one for her, if only she'd let him in.

_What was he supposed to say? 'McNally... Andy... I'm sorry to spring this on you at the last moment, but, you see, I have been too chicken shit to stand up for what I want, and now that you're finally happy, I want to ruin that all for you, just to whisk you away for myself, because I'm afraid I can't live without you.' Yep, that would go down really well. It may be the truth, yes, but if he was going to put himself out there, put everything on the line and hope to have some kind of reciprocation, it'd better the best goddamn speech he would ever make. _

Sam's brain was whirling like the speed of light, with jumbled up fragments of images and lines from every cheesy movie he'd ever seen, but none seemed to fit the situation he now found himself in. He couldn't go down on one knee and profess his love, shout it from the rooftops or have it written in the sky. She was moving in with Callaghan, and he had to find a way to stop her from leaving him. He needed to make her see that his life meant nothing without her.

His mind was still spiralling away as he unconsciously pulled into the station and sat there, staring at the gray wall in front of him. He'd totally forgotten about anyone else's presence in the squad car until a voice broke him from his reverie.

"Sir? Sam? I'm gonna take the prisoner through to the holding cell and start on the paperwork. Why don't you go and, um ...", Gail left the sentence hanging, instead just indicating to the locker rooms with a wave of the hand.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks Peck" he replied shortly, getting butterflies just thinking about what he was about to do. He quickly exited the car and marched through the station, lest he lose his nerve along the way. He didn't even stop to knock, but barged straight in, glancing around and instantly relieved to find her the only one left.

"McNally..." She looked up at him and instantly smiled. In that moment, his mind went blank and his heart faltered, breathing was beginning to get a little difficult.

"Hey! So you survived the dreaded expedition with Gail! How did it go?"

"Huh? Oh, fine, I guess." He didn't say any more and Andy was confused, wondering why he was there if not to talk to her, yet he remained quiet. Quieter than usual.

"Soooo... what's up?" Andy tried to push the conversation along, but he still didn't respond. He just stood there staring at her, but not really seeing her. He was off in his own little world.

"Oookayyy. Well, as great as this conversation has been, Sam, I gotta go. I'm supposed to meet my Dad for dinner and..."

She started walking past him but was cut off unexpectedly by Sam's quick movement. He grasped her shoulders to stop her from leaving, suddenly pushing past his fear and anxiety and before he could overthink it, he said what he'd been meaning to say for the last year.

"McNally... Andy. I love you." His eyes moved frantically from side to side, searching hers for a reaction.

"What?" Andy practically gasped out the word, her eyes wide and wild as she replayed his words in her head.

"Look, I know you're with Callaghan, but I need to say this to you now while I still can. Something I should have told you a long time ago. It's like, my life isn't even real to me, unless you're there, and you're in it, and I'm sharing it with you. And, uh, I don't know what I was waiting for and I don't know what I was scared of. But, I'm not anymore. I'm not scared and I'm not waiting. I'm here, I'm here for you and I always will be no matter what. You're everything to me, Andy. I can't stand the thought of spending my life without you, working with you and living each day with you by my side, but knowing that at the end of each day, you'll go back home to someone else, someone who's not me. I... I know this is a lot to ask, and I probably don't even have the right to ask it but I'm gonna ask anyway. McNally, choose _me_, let _me_ be the one to make you happy. Allow me the honour of being your partner in everything. Please, just let me know that I might, at least, have some chance to win you."

Sam stopped, running out of words to express the depth of his emotions, and instead, tried to convey the unspoken words through his eyes.

Andy stood there in shock, slowly processing every word he uttered, listening to him as though it were a dream. He was nervous. Sam Swarek, was actually nervous. His hands were gripping her shoulders like he was holding onto her for dear life, never wanting to let her go. His big brown eyes were boring into hers, pouring out everything he could muster. Love, pain, hope, fear.

Several moments elapsed before she opened her mouth and he was starting to panic. But then she said his name and he allowed himself a tiny smile, grateful at last for a break in the silence and maybe an end to his dread.

"Sam... I... Luke asked me to marry him." She hadn't meant to start like that, but the words kind-of slipped out of their own accord and almost at once, she would've given anything to take them back.

Sam's hands dropped instantly away from her and fell limply at his sides. His shoulders slumped and his face fell. His was the picture of a broken man. He struggled to blink back a few tears that were threatening to betray him.

"Oh... Um, congratulations then. I, uh, shouldn't have come here. I'm sorry. I'll... I'll just leave now." He looked at her one last time before turning away and striding out of the room.

"Sam!" Andy's voice rang through the hall and followed him as he shut himself away in an interrogation room. Once again, he sought solace in the darkest corner. He took a long shaky breath and unwillingly let some drops fall from his eyes before wiping them away angrily. He clenched his eyes shut, trying in vain to block out her face and his rejection. Sam hugged his knees closer, tightening his grip in the hope that one pain would overtake the other.

"Sam." Her voice was pitying and held all the more torture for him. He hadn't heard her enter and so he jolted his head up, meeting her eyes before slamming it back onto his knees. "I take it you told her. What happened?"

"What does it look like, Peck?" He had no fight left in him. It was like there was nothing left of him except a shell.

"Well, you need to try again."

"She's getting married." Sam hated how those words sounded on his lips.

"What? You've gotta be joking!" He whipped his head up with an incredulous look on his face, as if saying, _'Do I look like I would joke about something like that?'_

"You've gotta try again," she reiterated and watched as he stood unsteadily, supporting himself on the wall, weaker than she'd ever seen him before.

"No. Leave me alone, Peck. I just want to go home" he said softly, completely crushed under the weight of his rejection. And with that he walked out, letting only his feet show him the way.

For once, Gail let him go, shaking her head gently and following a few moments later.

...

Andy had raced out of the locker room shortly after him, calling for him, searching the entire station. Tears brimmed from the moment he walked out and spilled only a few seconds later. They dripped down her face like a torrent, but never did she attempt to wipe them away. If she saw the stares, she ignored them all, looking for just one face.

As Gail left the interrogation room, she heard her name being called.

"Gail! Have you seen Sam? I can't find him anywhere. I need to talk to him right now. Have you seen him? I need to find him. I need to tell him!" She babbled away almost incoherently, before Gail stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"Try the locker room." Andy didn't tell her she'd already checked 3 times, she just ran off, praying he'd be there.

...

Sam shoved everything into his bag, his movements sluggish and mechanical. He literally felt numb all over. He closed his locker and swung the bag onto his shoulder, turning to walk out the door. He noticed a pair of shoes standing in front of him and when he looked up, he saw _her_, standing by the door, her face all red and blotchy, her eyes puffy. His dropped immediately to the floor and he continued forward intent on sidling past her. But her arm halted him and he had no strength to persist.

"Sam..." He didn't look up. So she resumed, "Sam, I, um. Luke proposed to me this morning and..." 

"I heard McNally." His voice was barely a mumble. He still didn't look at her.

She tried again, gentler this time. "Sam. Luke asked me to marry him and I said no." He looked up quickly, not sure if he heard her correctly. Andy smiled at his response. "I said I didn't think I could make such a big commitment to him after such a short time together. He was pretty pissed, actually. Said he knew I was never serious about the relationship and I was only using him until _you_ finally made a play for me. Anyway, without getting into a long detailed story, I ended up punching him, grabbed a few clothes and shoved it in my bag and walked out."

"Oh."

"So, what I'm trying to say is that I made a total idiot of myself with Luke, when I knew all along I wanted you more, loved you more. He was right, I guess, when he said I was using him, unintentionally though. But what I really want to say is that I'm sorry. I was scared my feelings for you and that you wouldn't feel the same. I'm sorry that I wasted so much time lying to myself and blocking you out, when all I really wanted to tell you is that I love you too Sam. I'm madly, truly, deeply in love with you."

His smile threatened to take over his whole face when he heard her say the words he'd craved for months. She pulled his head down and enveloped his lips with hers, tasting the sweet flavours of passion, love and the future.

When they broke part, Sam rested his head on hers. He nuzzled his nose softly against hers and looked into her eyes, whispering his promise, "I love you Andy McNally, always and forever."

She smiled as he kissed her again, and murmured against his lips, "I love you too, Sam Swarek, always and forever."

...

**THE END!**

_**Yay! I've finished my first FF story ever! Hope it lived up to all your expectations. Can't wait to hear your thoughts, so please please please REVIEW!**_

_**Huge thank you to everyone for their alerts and reviews. To the reviewers, I feel you all deserve a mention cos you've been a big part of my life since I started this story – so here goes...**_

"_**ariel133, McSwarekLove, emilyvs, parodys, PSGProductions271, Rozale, aolande1, dcj, DeWyzeloverLDA, rookiebluefan89, Goggiebe, xMcSwarekDreamer, worldspinsmadlyon33, jimi18". Thanks again everyone!**_


End file.
